Let it Go
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: A song fic starring another one on my OCs, based on the song Let it Go from the new movie Frozen. If the Dursleys had a daughter three years older than Harry who hid her powers from her family. T because I'm Paranoid, (Turned into a chapter fic)
1. Chapter 1

**A little fic I thought up after my "Do you want to build a snow man?" story. based off the song "Let it go" by Idina Menzel, I do not own anything except my OC Lucy Dursley. Enjoy! (P.s: Before you get on me for making the Dursleys nice, remember that they did love Dudley very much,and they loved each other, they are bigots, yes,) **

Lucy Dursley sat straight on the stool before the white vanity, precisely lined her almond eyes with dark blue liner. "Lucy darling are your ready?" rapped sharply on the bedroom door, "Just a sec mum" Lucy replied carefully clamping the eyelash curler on her mascara covered lashes. "We are going to be late for the event..." Mrs. Dursley entered the room and stopped short as she took in the sight of her eldest child. "Oh" she gasped, moving behind her daughter, "My my my, what a lovely daughter I have" she tucked a stray curl behind Lucy's ear.

Three years her brother, Dudley's senor, seventeen year old Lucy Marianne Dursley was the apple of her father's eye and the spitting image of her Mother, Thin and boney, with chestnut curls the stopped at her shoulder blades. but currently resided in a stylish up-do. "Right, Lets get going" quickly recovered, and started toward the door. "I'll be right down" Lucy said quickly shutting the door behind her mother and clicking the lock into place, taking a deep breath as she did so.

she moved back to her place before the mirror, plucking a fake flower from a small vase on the counter amongst he makeup and hair brushes, slowly the plastic petals began to morph from a perky hot pink rose to a lovely blue iris, and back again. placing the blossom back in the vase, Lucy took several deep breaths. "Conceal it, Don't feel it, Put on a show" she chanted slowly, gazing back into the mirror at the mask she put on everyday to hide her self.

Ever since she was a child, the fact the Magic was evil and abnormal had been pounded into her, making her hide her abilities out of fear, going so far as tear up her Hogwarts letter when it arrived at her bedroom window on the day she turned eleven.

Lucy jumped a foot in the air as a large hand shook her door on it's hinges, "Come ON Lu, We got to GO!" Dudley informed her, "Coming!" Lucy hiked up the skirt of her floral sundress and snatched a pair of high heeled sandals from under her bed. clobbering down the stairs to meet the rest of the family. "It's about time girl!" Vernon Dursley herded them all into the family car. with Lucy struggling to lace up the long strings attached the her heels, "Here, Hold this" she thrust her clutch in Dudley's hands and propped her foot on the back of the passenger seat.

"So where are we going again?" Dudley asked, nosily rummaging through his sister's hand bag, "Your father's new client's summer cabin," Petunia replied straightening her hair in the rear view mirror, "Not a client yet, that's why we're going, if everything goes well at this dinner, that's why I need both of you to be on your best behavior, it that clear" instructed them "Of Course Daddy" Lucy assured him, feigning an air of confidence, while inwardly praying to god she could keep it together.

The car pulled into the drive way of a charmingly quaint log cabin, "Okay every one, just as we rehearsed," Vernon slapped on a big fake smile, and Lucy popped her lips after dabbing on fresh lipstick. "Mr. Dursley, Lovely to see you, This must be your family" a short portly fellow greeted them at the door with a thick cigar clutched in his teeth. "yes, this is my wife Petunia, and my children Lucy and Dudley, Children I would like you to meet Mr. Georg Shammly".

The siblings greeted the older gentleman politely, "And I would like you the meet my wife, Harriet" He presented an older woman with badly dyed red hair and a scrunched up face, "Well, Supper is almost done, Vernon why don't you and I talk turkey, while the Ladies chat, Interested in Drills are you Dudley?" ushered them into the cozy cottage, "So Lucy, How old are you dear?" Their Hostess asked as they settled on a set of whit leather couches.

"Seventeen Ma'ma" Lucy replied Meekly, "I see and anyone special in your life?" she continued,pouring steaming tea into small china cups decorated with ivy and lilies, "Not at present ma'am" Mrs Shammley's face scrunched smaller, if that was ever possible, "mmmmm I see, pity" she set down her cup, "What are you planing to study as a career dear?" Lucy perked up, thought Dudley could careless about drills and other machines, Lucy found the in workings of fascinating.

"Engineering and Mechanics ma'am" she replied,to say the older woman was disturbed was an understatement, "really? now what a nice girl like you what to be an engineer for?" Lucy shifted uncomfortably, "Well, The amount of skill and ingenuity it takes to work on such precise and complex machines is amazing" Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea nervously.

"Dinner is served ma'am" a middle aged maid announced, Lucy sighed with relief as they all retired to the dining room. Lucy sat beside her father, hoping to listen in to the conversation between him and Mr. Shammly.

For the most part dinner was peaceful, after dessert they all moved to the parlor, the five older persons with glasses of wine, even though Petunia protested Lucy have a drink, "One glass won't hurt her" Vernon insisted. "Darling" turned to her husband, "You simply won't believe the conversation I had with Lucy before dinner." she sat her glass down and straightened her skirt, "Lucy here, want to become an Engineer, isn't that just adorable?" Lucy felt herself blush, as all eyes turned to her.

"Know much about Machines Lucy?" Mr. Shammly asked, from the look her father and mother gave her, her response better be a good one, "Well..." she began, "The amount of Math that it takes to even build the simplest of machines it something I find interesting. And I have been tinkering with small machines and car motors since I was able" Mrs. Shammly shot her an amused look, "But a pretty girl like you could be so much more, don't you have a fall back career?"

Lucy felt indignation raise in her veins, "With all do respect Ma'am, I am top of my class, Graduating with honors, and I am receiving a scholarship to one of the most prestigious Technological universities in the country." Around them a strange twinkling sound faintly began.

"Now, now Lucy, I'm sure you are plenty smart enough for the job, but How do you expect to run a family and balance a career?", sheasked with a smug, haughty look, "well that's quite simple ma'am" Lucy replied, setting down her wine glass, "I don't plan on having children" a collective gasp rose from her Father and , Her mother, who had already known of her daughter's plans, simply resting her head in her palm, in the universal sign of "Here we go".

"At least not until I have a stable career, and Financial stability," Lucy finished calmly, with a smug half smile gracing her face as she took in the look of utter shock on the Elder woman's face. "she's joking of course" he father chuckled nervously, "Aren't you poppet?" he turned to her, "No Daddy" Lucy confirmed.

"In fact, Mother has known of my plans after college for months now, I'm surprised she hasn't informed you."

The chiming sound grew louder than before, behind the couch a tall china cabinet shook softly, "What will your future husband think?" asked, fanning herself with her hand, " Well I suppose he will be fine with it, and If not, I'm sure I can do fine with out a man to help me," Lucy reasoned, pressing her irritation down further with each Hateful thought that rose from the red head's mouth.

On the coffee, a long crooked vertical crash ran it's way down the glass on 's wine glass. "Petunia? what have you been teaching this child?" Mrs. Shammly asked horrified, "Mother Has taught me well enough, My beliefs are my own." Lucy cut in before the hateful woman could tear into her mother.

Glass shattered loudly and the Wine glass burst as if shot by an invisible gun, "What on earth?" all jumped back from the table, behind them the China cabinet shuttered fiercely as every painted teacup and plate grew long crooked cracks, silver spoons jumped up and down in the glass shelves. "It's an earth quake!" Panicked, "Don't be silly Harriet , rest of the room isn't moving." her husband replied.

Suddenly several teacups shattered, scaring everyone, but none more than Lucy, "Oh God please not now." she prayed as the spoons in all the cabinets stood vertically on end and began to spin. One by one cups, plates, and bowls, cracked and shattered randomly as Lucy stuggled to contain her pent up energy.

"STOP!" Lucy screamed and in that instant, everything froze, shattered glass hung in mid-air, spoons stopped spinning and stood erect like silver soldiers, the cabinets ceased their violent dance. "Lucy?" she turned to face the frightened faces of her family, Her father disgusted, her Mother Heartbroken, Her little brother, who had looked up to her, now looked at his big sister with fear.

"No, Please No" Mrs. Dursley pleaded. "Mum I..." she stepped toward her family who collectively flinched away. "Dad?" she turned to him, met with only cold hateful eyes, "Dudley?" she said hopefully, praying that at least her brother trusted her, "Stay away from him!" Vernon growled as Lucy reached out to her brother.

Snatching her hand away, she stared at all of them and shook with hidden sobs. Quickly she turned and Ran, out the door, into the surrounding Woods, gasping in the hot summer air she ran down worn trails over grown with weeds and plants. Tripping and falling to the dirty forest floor she ripped off the Heels and kept running until she reached a clearing.

* * *

Breathing hysterically, Lucy collapsed to the ground, pulling her knees to her chin she sobbed, around her the grass and foliage seemed to blacken and shrivel, black lines streamed down her cheeks and encircled her eyes. the forest was silent, no birds, no animals, she was totally alone, Isolated on the outside as well as on the inside.

Around her the winds Howled through the trees, She looked around her and saw the dying plants surrounding her spot. she shot up and as soon as she did color returned to the grass, In the spot she had resided, a small stem of a plant poked out of the soil.

she approached the small seedling and knelt to the ground, as her hand it the dirt surrounding the plant, the stem and leaves began to grow and simmer faintly, until it was a small Tree with flower buds decorating it's branches. with a smile Lucy approached a moss covered tree and stroked the fuzzy green covering, making it spread up and around the tree.

Grinning like a fool, Lucy giggled and twirled around in circles, sending scores of dandelion fluff in the air.

She was free, No longer would she hide in the darkness, for now there was no point, her family knew. A weight had been lifted off of her, she no longer had to worry about anyone finding out.

Unaware of how far she had run, all of her problems seemed small, she felt light as air, She was untouchable.

"Okay" Lucy breathed, "Let see what I can do" she focused on a curtain of vines hanging from a tree, '_move' _she mentally ordered, '_Move!' _Slowly the vines swayed and curled around each other. she moved her arms with the vines, until they knotted into the perfect formation. proudly she bounced over the the newly braided swing of vines and sat in the leafy cradle, kicking her legs, to swing slowly back and forth.

Swinging until she was high off the ground, enough to touch the leaves on the trees, flying like a bird, she stood on the seat and waited till it was as high as it would go and jumped, '_God I hope this works' _she prayed and imagined the trees bending to stop her fall. On her command The branches bent and swerved, allowing her to grab hold of one and lower to the ground. tripping on the hem of her flowing sundress, causing the fabric to tear, she shrugged and ripped it even more until the once floor length dress, reached only to her knees.

Completely in Her element, Lucy stood tall on a stump of a cut tree, summoning as much power as she could, the stump began to rise from the earth, fresh branches sprouted from it's trunk growing upward and outward. from those branches grew others, upward, thick and sturdy, like crawled and wove them selves over the branches.

Stepping back to asses her work, Lucy proudly gazed upon what she made. It was obvious that she couldn't go back home, So this will do. Before her stood A House, Huge and sturdy. Now she would never have to go back home, start a new life.

She stood on the porch, beaming at the rising Sun, In the light of a new day, Lucy Marianne Dursley would begin her new life.

((Just as reference, here if a link to the picture that inspired the house. **_ blogs/jackspence/Treehouse% _**

I am think of making this a series, send your thought below, in the review section))))


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. **

Lucy sighed and leaned her head against the warm window of the London cab she had hailed to take her back to her house. After several weird looks and a hefty fee, the drive agreed to take the strange, dirty, dis-leveled, girl to the address on the scrap of paper she handed to him.

Turning on the narrow road of Privet drive, the driver pulled up to the ordinary looking home and let out the young woman who paid her fee, "Do you want me to keep the motor running ma'am?" he asked, doubting that whomever owned the home was expecting such an odd child on their door step.

"No thank you sir, thanks again for the ride" she smiled kindly at him, and gave a dismissing nod. The drive grumbled something and sped off down the pavement toward the rising sun. Lucy faced the house and sighed once more, starting off at a slow walk like that of a mourner's toward the front door of the primly painted home of the Dursleys.

Unlocking the front door with her spare house key, Lucy slipped into the family home, planning to take her needed worldly possessions and leave before any one was up. "Don't you take one step closer." A voice ordered, making Lucy stiffen and turn to face her furious father who clutched a cricket bat like a machete, "Simmer down Daddy, remember what the doctor said about your blood pressure." Lucy calm stated and began to turn.

"I've just come to collect what few things I need and I'll be on my way."

"Lucy please, we can get you help." appeared from the shadows, sitting straight on the couch. "A Psychologist, A Priest maybe" Lucy laughed bitterly, "An Exorcism? We're not even Catholic."

"Just take what you want and leave, it's bad enough we have to keep the boy around but I won't stand for one of my own being involved with such rubbish" Vernon huffed meanly.

"Vernon, please" Petunia soothed and approached her daughter, abet cautiously, "Lucy, This isn't your fault, we can help you." She attempted, Lucy sighed and smiled sadly, "there is nothing to be helped, this, whatever it is has been going on since I can remember; the only difference is now you know."

With that Lucy turned and climbed the stairs quietly careful not to disturb her sleeping brother. Opening the door her entered her darkened room and flipped on the light switch. Wheeling out her large suit case, she packed away her clothes and other necessities that she would need until she was able to return for the rest.

Sadly she had come to the realization that she could not how ever live in a tree, after a quick over all check of the tree house, she came to the conclusion that however magical it was, it was uninsulated, lacked the sturdy foundation to withstand heavy storms that were common to the area, and above all, it seemed that Lucy herself was not very fond of the woods, or anything having to do with bugs, and anything in her mind that was "Icky".

So before coming to the Dursley's Lucy had transferred her savings into a personal account, and rented a cheap, one room, flat down town.

Rolling her bags down the stairs, she met the staring eyes of her parents, one set sad the other set, hating and fiery, "Well" she turned before walking out the door, "So Long" she waved a mock two finger salute and exited the home, out to the front lawn.

"Wait!" Lucy turned to her enveloped by the embrace of her mother's thin frame, "is this really what you want to do?" she asked.

Lucy hugged her mother, "No, But it's what I _Need_ to do, here" she slipped her mother a scrap of paper, "This is my new address, come visit me anytime you wish, be sure to give a copy to Harry, just encase he needs a place to stay. "

"Good luck darling" Petunia bid her Daughter farewell with teary eyes, "Have you got enough for a taxi?"

"Yes Mother" Lucy Answered, "Have you got a place to stay?"

"I rented a small place downtown, I just gave you the Address remember?"

"Have you packed all your things? Clothes? Toothbrush? "

"Everything I need until I return for the rest of it."

Petunia fretted over her until she could find nothing more to ask. Lucy hugged her once more, close to crying herself, "Don't worry Mum, It'll be okay" she turned once more,

"Wait!"

She turned once again,

"Take this."

Petunia thrust a picture frame into her hands, Lucy looked down at the smile faces of their annual family portrait, Lucy seated on the floor with her legs tucked gracefully under her, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley seated elegantly on two chairs and Dudley seated next to his sister in a much less dignified manner.

"Thanks Mum" she smiled, Her Mother's face was streaked with tears, "Now don't you start crying" Lucy scolded, "If you start crying, then I'm going to cry, and we'll both be a mess" she laughed as thin wet lines trailed down her cheeks, "Bye mum" she whispered and hugged her for the last time, and walked down the road to the nearest bus stop.

**(Wasn't that fun boys and girls? I thought since every OC I have every read her been a "Not-Like-Other-Girls" tomboyish type, which is totally fine, what every floats your boat, I decided to make one that I know we don't see much, the average, screams at a spider, drama queenish, awkward teenager. Be sure to tell me what you think!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter franchise.**

The sleek black cab pulled up to the front of the old apartment building, out stepped the thin frame of Lucy Dursley who thanked the driver and moved to the back of the car and removed her large suitcase and three duffle bags.

As the car pulled away from the curb, Lucy gazed up at the crumbling brick building, 745 Watson Road, she pulled out a post-it note and read the apartment number, "Fourth floor, K15".

She pulled on the door handle to find it was locked, she pressed the small red button below a round speaker, "Hello?" she called in.

A storm of static and electric cackled bellowed from the speaker before an elderly voice replied, "Whaddaya want?" Lucy flinched back from the speaker before pressing the button, "Um, its Lucy Dursley Ma'am; The New Tenant?"

"Oh, oh! Yes! Dear, just let me buzz you up." The door's lock clicked and a sharp alarm sounded. Lucy pulled the iron door open and pushed open the heavy, chipping white wood door. A thin little old woman of about 60 years at the very least approached her with speed beyond her years.

"Nice to meet you dear, sorry for the greeting, All those darned salesmen comin' around ya know" Lucy nodded understandingly while trying to get the wheel of her rolling suitcase unstuck from the doorway.

"I'm Mrs. Fink, your landlady, I live on the first floor, I trust you have your Flat number?" the woman spoke a hundred miles per minute, it took Lucy a moment to process what had been said, "OH um yea." She nodded and glanced once again at her paper, "K15 on the fourth floor?"

"Yes, yes, yes Okay I assume you are wanting to take the lift?" Lucy nodded once more, "yes Ma'am"

"Okay then, that'll be a monthly fee of 14 pounds. Here's your key" she thrust the small silver key into the girl's hands. "If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you ma'am" Lucy said politely, "I'll just leave you to unpack and settle in" and with that the woman scuttled off down the hall. Lucy stood in a daze, shaking her head slightly, she set off to the Lift door and pressed the white square button which set off a series of cranks and groans that made Lucy question if this machine was registered with the safety instructor.

The steels doors opened and welcomed her in as she hauled the luggage in the small space and pressed the button for the fourth floor.

Soon the doors shut and soothing and slightly annoying music played through the speakers, Lucy momentarily set her things down on the elaborate carpet and rolled and stretched her cramped neck and shoulders with a drawn out groan as several joints popped.

The lift binged loudly and the doors eased open again to welcome a frazzled looking young woman with a sobbing baby propped on her hip and a shopping bag on the other, both greeted each other with a polite nod as the young mother attempted to sooth the weeping infant.

"Hi I'm new to the building, Lucy Dursley, nice to meet you." She greeted politely, "Izzy Trunchbull, pleasure" she greeted back, "He's cute, "Lucy nodded to the now calm infant, "oh thanks." Izzy said smiling, "This is Henry," she eyed the younger girl's bags, "First time on your own?" she asked

Lucy nodded, "how did you guess?" suddenly the Door binged again, "This is my stop" Lucy dragged her bags out of the Lift, "It was nice meeting you" the door closed between the two, leaving Lucy to track down her Apartment, "K12, K13, K14, Here we are" She set down the bags once more and fumbled with her keys, She twisted the door and found it to be jammed, She wiggled the handle violently, "need some help?" a masculine voice called.

An older gentleman approached the struggling girl, "Here watch" Lucy stood back as the stranger stuck the key back in the lock twisted it three times and with the palm of his hand thrust the key into the lock, making the lock pop open, "Damn thing has been like that for years, maybe now that a lovely lady is residing here Management might look more closely into getting it fixed" The Man was wide but not hefty, around late fourties, with a whiskery chin, hands obviously used to hard work. "The names Melvin, but most just call me Mel, and who might you be?"

Lucy smiled up at the kindly man, "Lucy Dursley, Nice to meet you"

"Mel! Are you off terrorizing the villagers again?" a woman call out from the open apartment, "I'm just greeting the new neighbor Bonny." Mel called back in.

A Heavy set woman emerged from the room in a bathrobe and her hair set in hot rollers, "Nice you meet you Dear, we're the Sanders, Welcome to the building."

"Thank you, and thank you Mel for getting my door open" after brief conversation, Lucy finally entered her new apartment and for the last time set down her things. The Flat was small, one room, a small kitchen, tiny bathroom and next to no closet space, but it was good enough. She roamed the flat for a moment and began a list of things she would need to do.

Go to the Market

Pick up the rest of her things from her parent's house

Get better acquainted with the locals

Minor DIY: Cabinets, Lock, etc.

Open windows to air out Flat.

After filling her tiny closet with her clothes she made the bed with her sheets from one of the duffles, and placed a few books on the shelves, and finally placed the family portrait on the bed side table.

The flat began to look a bit like home, as Lucy tidied up as much as she could and set off to the market for food and cleaning supplies.

**Hope you liked it, this chapter was a bit easier to write, tell me what you think of the new neighbors, and where you think the story is going. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I do not own any thing in the Harry Potter franchise, I only own my OCs. Ps: I am thinking of bumping up the rating to K+ or maybe T because I'm paranoid. BTW this is like the Day before the Quidditch World Cup. Which will explain something in this chapter.**

After withdrawing some money from the bank, Lucy browsed around the Market, remembering everything her mother taught her about living on your own. Focusing onsales items, and off brands, instead of pricy name brands.

A sudden crash made her run into the handle of the cart, knocking the wind out of her, "I am so sorry ma'am" a young voice fretted, "No trouble dear." She brushed it off, and nodded politely at the young lady before her, she had curly brown hair, pulled away from her face with two clips, wearing a t-shirt and shorts, "Are you sure you're okay? You ran into your cart pretty hard?"

Lucy smiled at the girl's politeness, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Hermione?" a voice called in the store, "Coming Mum." The girl called back, and smiled at Lucy, "well it was nice to meet you", "you to dear" Lucy nodded and re-started her shopping, glad to see there was more common courtesy in the world then her Father had warned her about.

After retrieving all the needed products, Lucy checked out of the market. After a second she remembered the young lady, named Hermione apparently, now why did that name seem familiar? It wasn't very common, maybe in a book somewhere.

She unlocked the apartment building door with her new key, she wouldn't need to be buzzed in again. With her arms filled with brown paper bags, she stumbled into the lift and hit the fourth floor button. "Oh hello again." A voice greeted, peeking through the wall of brown paper, Lucy spied Izzy from before, now lacking the child called Henry, "where's Henry?" she asked.

"Oh he's not mine, I was baby sitting for my brother." Lucy made a noise of understanding, trying to balance one of the five paper bags on her hip while pushing one back into her arms with her knee. "You need some help?" Izzy asked,

"Oh no, I've got it" Lucy lied while mentally calculating how she would get the flat door open. "Here" Izzy handled two of the five bags with care, just as the door opened to let them out, "thank you." Lucy said gratefully, leading them to her apartment door, she set two of the bags down and repeated the trick that Mel had shown her earlier.

Izzy and Lucy entered the flat and set the bags carefully on the table, "Nice place." Izzy stated, "thanks" Lucy replied, digging through the bags, putting things away, into cabinets and into the large white fridge.

"So" Izzy began, "how old are you anyway?" "Seventeen" Lucy answered, happy for some small talk over awkward silence. "Wow, that's a little young to be living on your own, shouldn't you be finishing school and going to college or something?"

"Actually, I've going to be attending the University of Manchester, when the school year starts of course." Izzy whistled, "Fancy"

"So if you are going to college soon, why move out?" Izzy inquired, "Well, my Parents and I aren't on the best of terms at the moment, and the building is close enough, I can just live here and study, plus I don't even know if I am going yet, without a scholar ship I don't have a chance, they said they would get back to me in a few weeks. So I'll know then." Lucy explained, finishing up in the kitchen, and began to take a rag and dust the shelves, and other flat surfaces that seemed to have collected dust over time.

"Well, the place where I work is Hiring, If you need a job." Izzy offered, reminding Lucy that she would indeed need to get a job, "where do you work?" Lucy asked, handing Izzy a glass of water, and taking a sip of one of her own. "The Venus Club for Gentlemen"

Lucy nearly choked on her water, coughing and sputtering as Izzy pounded on her back, "Before you ask, it's a Burlesque club not a Strip joint, Pole dancing and Burlesque dancing are very different.' Izzy stated defensively, "And I'm not even a dancer, I'm a Waitress, the Pay is decent and the security is great, so no one messes with you."

Lucy finished sputtering, "First of all, I am Seventeen, I don't think me working there would even be LEGAL., secondly even if I was legal, I am one of the most awkward things on two feet," Izzy hummed in thought, "Maybe you could work cleaning up, you know bust boy stuff, it pays less, but it's a start."

It didn't seem too bad, "Well, maybe, I'll look around, and if I can't find anything else then I'll take you up on the offer." Izzy grinned satisfied, "Why do I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil?" Lucy muttered.

"Well I better get going, it's getting late, so my shift starts soon, and you have to finish unpacking." Izzy turned to leave, "tomorrow if you're not busy maybe I can help you find a job." Lucy smiled back at her, "that would be great thanks, Izzy."

Izzy left the flat, leaving Lucy alone, for the first time in her life. Suddenly overcome with paranoia, Lucy double checked that the door and windows were locked, deciding to flip on the telly for some back ground noise while she made a modest dinner of canned noodle soup. Half listening to some crime show playing Lucy checked off two of the things on her list,

Go to the Market **X**

Get better acquainted with the locals **X**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had nothing to do today so I decided to write a bit more, I decided to add a few references of some of my favorite movies in to it, for example "The Venus Club: For Gentlemen" is the name of the strip club from Rock of Ages, And of course I couldn't stop myself from introducing a cannon character, Originally I was going to have her meet Mrs. Weasley but then realized that Molly probably wouldn't be at a Muggle Market. How you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: See previous chapters.**

_(Four weeks later)_

Lucy slammed the apartment door in frustration, this had truly been one of the worst few weeks of her life. She had just lost her job as a Temp, Rent was due in a few weeks, and she was seriously considering taking up Izzy's offer of a Job at the Venus Club. She dramatically flopped down on her bed and moaned loudly, a rapid knocking at the door caught her attention, "It's Open." She called.

"Hey Hon." Izzy rushed in, "I heard what happened, you okay?" Lucy sighed, "Yea, I'm fine." She rolled over on her back, her shoulder length chestnut Hair fanned out behind her. "I brought you a little something." Izzy drawled, "Oh Iz you didn't have to do that." Lucy smiled nonetheless, "Oh yes I did, now come on."

Izzy pulled her out of bed, with her friend hanging half limp behind her, stopping suddenly, she pushed Lucy onto the couch and flopped down beside her, "I have, Die Hard, Nightmare Before Christmas, Children of the corn, Amityville Horror, Rocky Horror Picture Show, and last but certainly not least, The Breakfast Club." Izzy stated proudly, as Lucy gawked at the perfect family of all her favorite films.

"And now, For the Peis De Résistance," Izzy thrust a container of General Sou's Chicken into Lucy's hand and grabbed the remote. "You are going to be cheery whether you like it or not" Lucy giggled and flipped off the lights, leaving the girls in their own little movie theater.

After watching all the movies, both girls uncurled themselves, groaning and stretching their cramped limbs, "how late is it?" Lucy asked, Izzy was pulling both her arms tight over her head, and glanced at the clock, "1:35, they probably gave my shift away" she mumbled, "I'm really sorry Izzy" Lucy apologized, "Hey you didn't call me over, it's not your fault. By the way" Izzy groaned as her neck popped loudly

"The Club is setting up a new division, and I think you might be interested, at least temporarily," Lucy glanced at her, unsure whether she wanted to know or not

_(Two minutes later)_

"NOT FOR ALL THE JEWELS IN THE CROWN" Lucy shot down the suggestion, "Oh come on Lucy, It's not that bad, It's legal and it's worth more than you make now." Izzy reasoned. "I'm not making anything now."

"Exactly"

Lucy crossed her arms and thought for a moment, "How much does it pay again?" she inquired. "15.00 pounds per message."

"When is the interview?" Lucy sighed defeated, Izzy squealed

_(9:00am the next morning)_

"What was your former employment?" an older woman wearing a pantsuit and had bright red lip stain sheared across her almost unnaturally thin lips, "A Temp Agency Ma'am" Lucy state with her hands folded in her lap, "What interests you about this Job ?"

The woman asked. Lucy paused for a moment, "A Friend recommended the Job to me." The woman hummed through her nose and scribbled on her clip board. "Well since we haven't had any applicants for the position..." Woman began, "Welcome to the Team, You start this afternoon, one of the Girls will take you down to the storage unit to get your uniforms. "The Woman grinned slyly, "Have fun miss. Dursley"

And thus began Lucy Dursley's job as a certified Kiss-O-Gram.

Izzy leaned against the door, "I am so glad you got the Job!" she gushed, "Have you got it on yet?"

Lucy emerged from the dressing room clad in a tight pencil skirt and a form fitting Blouse. A pair of Turtle shell framed non-prescription glasses hung at the tip of her nose, this costume was titled "Sexy Librarian" so far they had gone through, Sexy Kitty, Sexy Cop, Nurse, Nun, and Clown.

"Why am I doing this again?" Lucy asked attempting to pull the high skirt down a bit, "one word. Rent" Izzy reminded, "Oh yea". Lucy removed the costume and replaced it with her regular clothes, "don't get too comfortable, your first message is in a few hours, " Izzy handed her the Address, "pick your poison" She said, gesturing to the many costumes. Lucy groaned, Snatched up the Librarian costume, and returned to the changing room, "okay" she said, coming out a few minutes later, "Let's go"

"wait" Izzy halted her, "let's just pop this" she muttered as she undid a button on the frilly blouse. "You got'em, show'em" Lucy slapped her hands away and muttered incoherently. "Let's just go"

**Tada! The next chapter will be up soon, don't fret, try to guess where they are going? I decided to base Izzy off a friend of mine, or that one friend we all have, the one who is cool with her sexuality and we all wish we were as confident as, and if you don't have that friend, you are that friend. Thanks again for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: See Previous Chapters.**

**This are final going to get a little Cannon in this chapter, so enjoy.**

"Are you Sure this is the right place?" Lucy questioned. "Completely" Izzy confirmed, both girls gazed up at the extremely odd home before them, both resistant to get out of the Izzy's Convertible. "Well, time to go guess" Lucy said hesitantly, creaking open the car door, "Wait" Izzy pulled her back into the vehicle, riffling through her large purse, and pulling out a tube of ruby lipstick, "Here go like this" Izzy pulled a strange face.

Sighing Lucy complied, as her friend dabbed the cherry stain over her lips, afterwards rubbing them together. "Ready?" Izzy asked, "Do I have a choice?" Lucy replied with a sigh and kicked open the car door. Izzy was to stay in the car, staying by the orders of Mrs. Hanagan the woman who owned the club. Lucy took a couple of deep breathes, plastered on a sweet fake smile and knocked on the door.

The door of the very odd house was answered by a pair of Red heads who looked exactly the same, twins without a doubt. "Finally!" one of them said, "We were afraid you weren't coming!" the other finished. "Come on in but be quiet and do exactly as we say, if Mum finds out she'll kill us" Lucy was a bit miffed at being told what to do by a couple of kids, the age of children she used to babysit.

"Follow us, "they directed her to a door way that led to the sight of a solemn looking boy a little older than herself, surrounded by a group of laughing cheerful people. And each and every one of them where Gingers. "Hey Perce!" the boys called into the room directing the attention of all to themselves, "We got a present for ya!"

The twins turned to Lucy, "Come on in Babe." The laughed, Lucy inwardly sighed, curled her lips into what she hoped was a seductive grin and strutted across the room. Every face in the room was covered in a face of shock, Three of them, a young boy of about 14, a girl of about 13 and the solemn boy; their faces were as red as their hair.

Lucy circled the chair where the boy sat, running her fingers through his fiery hair and lightly sat herself upon his lap, "_Let's just get this over with" _Lucy thought, quick as a flash the young man's lips where crushed by hers and didn't deem to be going to kiss back at any time soon.

As is required for the usual Kiss of this price , it lasted about four seconds, and after wards the poor boys mouths and cheeks where splotched with red lip stick and his eyes where wide with some unrecognizable emotion, though Lucy assumed It was shock, it was obvious she was not expected.

"SURPRISE!" The twins cheered to the dead silent room, "_wow you can actually hear the awkward" _the brunette thought, pushing herself off the man's lap, re adjusting her skirt and blouse quickly.

"Lucy?!"

She stopped, knowing that voice anywhere.

"Harry?"

She turned to see her younger cousin looking her up and down in shock behind her was the girl from the market, clutching two brightly wrapped parcels. "Oh God" she gasped and turned back around quickly.

"You know this woman?" the oldest woman asked, obviously the mother. "She's my cousin, Lucy what are you doing here?!" Harry replied rushing to the older girl, who looked down sheepishly.

"I-I-I-I" she stuttered trying to find the right words, though thin and boney, Lucy didn't inherent the lion's share of height from her family, a good Inch shorter that her younger cousin, "The Kiss-o-Gram is your Cousin?! The one you told us about?!" the twins panicked.

"Wait a moment, I know you!" the girl behind harry thrust the gifts into his arms and approached her, "you're the girl from the market,"

Harry tried to steer the conversation back on topic, "Lucy, Why are you here, why are you a stripper?"

Lucy crossed her arms, "First of all I am a Kiss-O-Gram, not a stripper, secondly, I hate to cut this short, but I have a ride waiting for me." She looked around, "here" she pulled a crumpled copy of her address from her pocket, "this is my flat, if you want answers, come and visit later and I'll explain everything," she nodded to Hermione, "Nice to see you again miss."

She turned to leave, nodding awkwardly to the boy who was trying to wash off the stains of her lipstick.

As soon as she left the door way she ran as fast as she could in heels, and stormed into the car, "Drive, Drive, Drive" Lucy demanded in a rushed tone, "How did it go?" Izzy asked and she pulled out of the yard, "I saw my cousin." Lucy stated plainly staring blankly out the windshield, "what?" Izzy gasped, "you had to give a kiss o gram to your COUSIN?!" she swerved the car slightly,

"NO" Lucy protested, "it was my Cousin's friend's house, His older brother was having a birthday and I was hired as a prank of sorts."

They drove in silence for a bit, "So was he cute?" Izzy asked randomly, "Eh." Lucy shrugged, picking at her finger nail, "kinda Gloomy, not my type." Izzy sputtered out a giggle along with Lucy, soon both where erupting with laughter, having to pull over and take a few deep breathes, "Oh God" Izzy sighed, "Yea" Lucy drew out the word, "we never speak of this again." They both agreed and continued driving.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything related to Harry potter, only my Ocs, enjoy the show**

. Lucy attempted to pull her long leg closer to her chest so to brush the bright red paint on to her toe nail, but found it to be like trying to fit one's self in an incredibly cramped closet, extremely uncomfortable and impossible to manage for long periods of time.

A sharp buzz emitted from the small box by the door, signaling a visitor, Lucy wobbled over to the plastic box, careful not to smear her freshly painted toes on the carpet. She held the small button on the box and waited for the static to cease before answering. "Can I help you?" She inquired, "Lucy, It's me, Harry." Her younger cousin's voice replied through the box.

"Just a moment" She threw on a pair of kakis to replace her ratty, stained shorts and phoned Mrs. Fink to buzz Harry in. Within a few minutes a knock reverberated through her flat, "Coming" Lucy called as she turned on the electric stove under the kettle. Rule number one, her mother always reminded her, "Always provide refreshment for your guests". Lucy opened the door and ushered in Harry along with his two friends, "For the last time Ronald, I'm not sure how the buzzer works, but I'm positive that there are not pixies serving as messengers between floors." The girl scolded irritably. "Lucy you remember Ron and Hermione" Lucy nodded to both of them, "Won't you sit?" she asked gesturing to the frayed sagging couch, and the three seated themselves on the couch as Lucy rushed to the kitchen to pour the boiling water in the cups. "Tea?" she offered, "Oh Yes please" Hermione piped.

"So…" Lucy started, "I guess I own you some explanations. But first…" Lucy carried the four cups to the coffee table, "How are you Harry?" "Um, Brilliant. You?"

Lucy nodded, "Oh Just grand,"

"So why are you a hired Stripper?"

Hermione nearly choked on the tea, "Harry!" she scolded him. "No, no, he's right, he deserves to know." Lucy sighed, "first of all, I'm not a stripper I'm a Kiss-O-Gram, and I will not say it again. Secondly, Due to differences of opinion, I am no longer welcome in the Dursley household." "Why not, are you dropping out of school?" Harry asked, "No," "Well, are you pregnant? "This time Lucy nearly choked on the drink.

"No! God, No" Harry seemed to be getting annoyed, "Well, out with it then." Lucy glanced at both Ron and Hermione, "May I speak with you privately?" She led him to the bedroom, "I can trust you right?" she asked, glancing out the window and snapped the drapes shut.

"I guess, Lucy what's going on?" "And your friends..." she locked the bedroom door, "are they like you?" Harry was getting more confused by the second, "if you mean Magic then yes, Lucy you're acting Mad." "Okay" she sighed, "What I am about to show you, you have to swear you will never tell a soul without my consent," "What? Lucy are you mental?" "Just swear it!" "Fine" Harry conceded, "Whatever you're about to tell me with remain between us, are you happy now?"

Lucy nodded and steadied her breath, "I'm like you." She stated out right. "What?" Harry eyed her skeptically. "Just watch" she turned to a small metal lap on her night stand, "Come" she whispered, nothing happened, she snapped her fingers, "Come" she demanded louder. "Um, Lucy?" Harry began, "Shush Harry." She turned back to the lamp, "Come!" she commanded. Shaking, maybe she was mad, but she couldn't be, the others saw it happen, back at the party. What happened in the woods wasn't just her, it really happened… didn't it? "Lucy…" Harry set a hand on her shoulder, "I don't understand, It DID happen, I saw it." She face grew hot, she turned sharply back to the lamp; "Come!" she demanded irately.

A sharp crack rang through the room, making both of them jump away from the large mirror on the wall, which now bore a long, jagged crack down it's smooth glass. Harry approached the glass cautiously, running his fingers down the glass and along the crack, "Bloody Hell" he breathed.

"Harry?!" Hermione called, running down the hall, and shaking the door handle, "Are you alright?" Lucy unlocked the door, only to be barreled down buy the two teens. "Alright Mate?" Ron asked. "Fine." Harry confirmed, glancing at Lucy who nodded her consent. "We heard glass break." Hermione fretted. Lucy led them all back to the couch, and sat herself on an old recliner. "Well?" Harry urged her, Lucy glanced at him, "Well what?" she shot back.

Harry sighed, "Fine, I'll tell'em" Hermione's head darted back and forth between the two, "Tell us what?" "Lucy's a witch" Harry stated flatly, "What?!" Ron did a spit take causing Lucy to turn violently with out stretched arms to vainly fend off the liquid with her eyes clamped shut. A shocked gasp filled the room as Lucy opened her eyes to see the droplets of tea floating in mid-air, not solid like ice, more like small individual ponds just floating about in the air, hanging for a split second before falling and splattering the carpet and table.

"Harry, we've got to tell professor Dumbledore." Hermione panicked, "No!" Lucy protested, "I'm not sure who that is and quite frankly I don't really care, No One can find out about this, the only reason you two know is because Harry said you're trustworthy." "'Mione's right Harry, Every witch and wizard has to be registered with the ministry of Magic, It's the law mate." "Harry, please you can't tell anyone" Lucy begged. Harry paced the room, "Lucy we have to inform Dumbledore, we can trust him, and he'll know what to do."

Lucy tried to calm down, swallowing her breath and went silent for a moment, resting her elbows on her knees and pressed her mouth to her clenched fists. "You're positive I can trust your teacher?" she asked, helpless to the situation. "It's our only option Lucy"," we could just walk away and pretend this never happened, that's an option to". Lucy thought "Fine." She sighed "Don't worry Miss" Hermione soothed, "Lucy." She corrected her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Lucy flitted back and forth across her small flat in a nervous tizzy, adjusting random things or rearranging anything she could get her hands on. Harry had informed her that hit teacher wanted to meet with her and would be by later that day, giving her only a few hours to ready herself for company and clean up her apartment.

A knock rattled her door, making her tense up beside her a cup bounced slightly until Lucy grabbed it and put it in the sink, before rushing to the door. _Okay, deep breaths Lucy, _she reminded herself as she slowly opened the door with as much grace and dignity as she could muster.

Behind the door stood an elderly man with sparkling eyes and a long gray beard, dressed in sky blue robes, "Lucy Dursley I presume?" He asked. "Mr. Dumbledore?" she replied, she ushered him in to the flat, "please excuse the mess, Harry told me you were coming only a few hours ago."

"Oh it's quite alright Miss. Dursley," he waved it off, settling some of Lucy's nervousness, "tea sir?" she offered. "Yes please" he replied, seating himself on the couch, as Lucy rushed to the kitchen, "your cousin told me a bit about you, but perhaps you could reiterate the situation for me?"

Lucy set a teacup across for the man, seating herself across from the couch with a sigh, hoping that he had already known the story, "well, ever since I can remember I have been able to do things, like Harry could, But I hid it, because my mother and father would punish Harry if he ever showed any signs on magic. Eventually it seemed to fade away, only popping up every now and again. When I received a letter saying that I had been accepted to a Magic school, I hid it. This went on until about a month ago."

Dumbledore listened intently to her story, as she retold the event that happened that fateful night that turned her entire world upside down. When she finished, Dumbledore remained quiet for a solid five minutes before breaking the silence.

"Miss Dursley, please tell me exactly what you have done in the past, magic wise." He asked politely in a slightly grim fashion, "Well" Lucy thought, "when I was younger, I could do things like Harry could, but when I turned twelve, it seemed to dull down into simply random things moving, sometimes when I held it in for too long, I could make things change colors and turn in to completely different objects all together."

"Could you possibly demonstrate for me?" he asked, Lucy nodded, having anticipated this question she had been practicing since Harry's last visit, determined not to make an utter fool of herself again.,

She closed her eyes tightly and focused on the lightbuld in the lamp that hung from the ceiling, soon all the lights on the room began to flicker and buzz electrically, before stopping completely. She opened one eye, staring at Dumbledore expectantly. The Professor only smiled, "Well Miss. Dursley, after due consideration, I wish for you to come with me to the ministry of Magic for a small evaluation sorts."

He seemed to since her brief panic, "Only a formality of course" he assured her, though Lucy didn't believe it for a second, just because Harry trusted thing guy didn't mean Lucy had to.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked, he sighed, "I understand your distrust, if it would make you more comfortable, I could have one of my colleagues from the ministry meet us there."

Dumbledore pulled a small bird from one of his pockets, confusing Lucy further, "do you have a piece of paper and a pencil by chance?" he asked. Silently she nodded and riffled through a desk drawer before handing him a stub of a pencil and a blank piece of paper, he quickly scribbled something on the paper before tying it to the bird's leg and letting it out the window.

"Now." He stated, "Shall we be off?" he asked. Lucy nodded, "how will we get there?" she wondered.

"oh we have our ways." He assured her, opening the door for her, once out in the hall Dumbledore knocked on Mel and Bonny's door. The door opened, "Professor! What are you doing here?!" Mel exclaimed in shock.

"Just here on Business Mel, do you mind if I use your flew?" he asked. "Go right ahead." Mel led the in. "You know my neighbors?!" Lucy asked, "Oh yes, Mel and his wife were former student on mine."

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, "then that means that…" she trailed off and turned to Mel, "then you are…!" she turned to Bonny who had just came from the Kitchen, "and she is…!"

"I will explain everything later my dear, but now we must get to the Ministry." Dumbledore ushered her to the fire place. "Now I'm going to need you to have a little faith in me at the point." He pulled her in to the fireplace and threw down a hand full of soot.

"The Ministry of Magic."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything Harry potter**

It felt like all of Lucy's breath had been sucked out of her in a single second. In half a second they landed in another fire place, Dumbledore calmly, Lucy… less gracefully. Lucy's legs collapsed under her, feeling completely numb, like when you sit on your leg for too long and it gets tingly.

After a few moments of coughing and struggling to regain her composer, and gathering her injured dignity, Lucy straightened her rumpled clothing and looked around. It was a circular room, with fireplaces lining the wall, each with a warm green blaze in it. "What was that?" she asked after a moment, "that my dear, was called the "Flew Network." A series of interconnected fireplaces that wizards use to travel"

Dumbledore informed her, "I must say, you did well for your first time," Lucy nodded slightly, "yea, could we go back? I think I left my stomach on the other side" She muttered. "So where is this friend of yours?" she asked. "He will be meeting us at the evaluation rooms, if you will follow me please"

Lucy followed the elderly man through the twisting, turning labyrinth of corridors, passing thousands on doors, some with an eerie glow leaking from under them, some with soft whispers from behind them. "Arthur! Nice to see you again." Dumbledore greeted a redheaded man warmly, "You to Albus, is this the girl you told me about?"

Lucy stifled a gasp, it was the man from the house she delivered her first message to, and she quickly rearranged her hair to cover her face. "Wait, don't I know you?" the man asked, Lucy inwardly sighed and lifted her head, "you're the kiss-o-gram girl, Harry's cousin." Lucy waved politely. "Well" He said well heartedly, "Shall we get this going then, Oh! One more thing." The red head snapped his fingers and exited into a room, returning two seconds later.

"Lucy Darling!" Lucy jumped as something enveloped her in a tight hug, "Mum?" she whispered, briefly hugging her mother back, "Mum, what are you doing here?" she asked, as her mother tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well, since you're under nineteen, the Ministry is legally obligated to have a relative or guardian present during your evaluation." Dumbledore explained. "But mum, You hate magic."

sighed, "I'm not overly fond of it no, but I do love my daughter." Lucy smiled and hugged her mother once more, "Miss Dursley?" Mrs. Weasley cut in, "if you'll follow me please?" Lucy pulled away from her mother to follow him, "Good luck Darling." Mrs. Dursley whispered.

Lucy was led into a large room with a desk in the middle, the walls where covered with black tiles with a green light glowing from between each one. "Please, sit." Lucy took a seat across from Mr. Weasley. He sat a large black case on the table, snapping open the lid. He pulled out a stick, a small rubber ball, a box of matches, a candle and a plastic bottle of water.

"Now what I am going to do it run a few simple test, they won't hurt a assure you, they will just give us a better look on what it is we are dealing with." He explained, pulling a match from the box and striking it against the side. "Normally I would light it the magical way but I'm a truly fascinated by muggle culture."

Mr. Weasley lit the candle and placed it in front of her, "Now I want you to close your eyes." He ordered, Lucy did so, "now I want you to focus on something that makes you angry, anything at all." Lucy sighed and searched her mind for something that made her angry, at first the obvious choice was her father kicking her out of the house, but that fire had burned into a dull bitter ember now, so she dug some more until she struck a nerve.

Billy McFalen, her highschool sweetheart. A few weeks before graduation, Lucy had walked in on Bill and Sara Winkle, the head of the lady's football team, shagging in the locker room after practice, when everyone had left. Lucy had refused to leave her room for four days, but not before throwing Billy's class ring, which he had given to her to remember him by since was would be traveling to America to study, at his head, leaving a good sized welt. Her mother brought her meals to her room, and she left only for school.

Suddenly a hot wave hit her square in the face causing her to jerk back and nearly tip the chair backwards. As fast as it rose, the candle snuffed itself out, "What was that?" Lucy asked.

"THAT, my dear, was Magic," Arthur confirmed, "next thing, take this." He handed her the stick. The wood was smooth to the touch, "go ahead, give it a wave. It's proven that no matter who is holding a wand, something will happen as long as they are magic of course, not always something good, but something. "

Lucy waved the wand awkwardly, feeling silly. Nothing happened, "that's odd, try it again." Lucy waved it once more, nothing, not a single thing. "That is very strange." Mr. Weasley muttered as Lucy set the wand down. "One more task for you" he said placing the brightly colored ball in front of her, "I want you to make this bounce."

"Alright, easy enough." Lucy said, having been silent the whole time. After a few moments of concentration the ball bounced merrily around the table. Lucy smiled, temporarily forgetting the incident with the wand. Suddenly the ball bounced towards the open water bottle toppling it over.

"Lucy's hands instinctively shot out, suddenly the water stiffened, not freezing just hovering in midair like it had before in her apartment. Slowly the liquid began to move, Lucy moved her hand along with it, as the water slowing returned back into its bottle.

Across from her Mr. Weasley sat in a bewilderment, "Lucy you should know that this is a very strange case." He informed her, rising from his seat and replacing the items in their box. Opening the door for her, the two exited the room to the awaiting people on the other side, Petunia instantly was at her daughter's side.

"Lucy are you alright?" she asked checking her over for any injury, "I'm fine Mum "she insisted. Arthur was whispering in Dumbledore's ear, "What's that? Lucy asked, positive it was about her.

The older wizard cleared his throat, "Ladies if you could please follow us, We must speak in private."

**CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry I'll update soon, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Harry potter**

followed her daughter and "her kind" down several dark hallways, slightly fearing for her life. Arthur ushered them all into a large office, "Love what you've done with the place Arthur." Dumbledore complimented, "Thank you Albus"

"Ladies, won't you sit down?" Dumbledore offered, Petunia was on the edge of her seat drumming her finger nervously on her knee. "Can you please tell us what this is about?" Lucy asked impatiently, "Lucy manners" Mrs. Dursley scolded out of habit.

Both the men sat on the other side of the table, Dumbledore folded his hands together, " you should know that your daughter's situation is very rare." He began. "And what exactly is my situation?" Lucy inquired.

"After being suppressed for over seventeen years, your powers of faded somewhat. Leading you developing what is commonly referred to as telepathy." Arthur explained calmly, Lucy blinked a few times trying to process what just happened. "I'm sorry, I just hallucinated for a second, did you just say I am a telepath?"

"Exactly, you have the ability you move objects and alter the state of objects with your mind." Dumbledore confirmed. "After you denied your powers for so long, it made you unable to produce regular magic, like your cousin, Harry. Except in moments of extreme stress, such as your moment in the woods."

"Wait how did you…?" Lucy began, "we know all about it, the Ministry has been keeping close tabs on you Miss .Dursley"

"Now the Minister of Magic has been notified about you, and you will be aloud you mingle between Magic and Muggle communities…."

"What's a Muggle?" Lucy interrupted, earning a tap on the head from her mother.

"Non-Magic folk, anyway you will of course need to train and learn to control your powers, now you have the choice of having a ministry official train you in an authorized training room here at the Ministry, or you could choose to practice yourself in your own home without ministry intervention" Arthur explained to her, "do you understand?"

"Yes sir, and with all due respect I would rather practice on my own." Lucy confirmed, "Noted. Now that we have that settled, you must not reveal your power to a muggle ever, unless it is life of death. Now are we entirely clear on that?" Dumbledore asked

"Crystal" Lucy confirmed.

"Wonderful, now…" Dumbledore turned to Petunia who stiffened up once more, " , I'm afraid Lucy is not the only reason I asked you to come, you see Hogwarts is hosting what is called the Tri-Wizard tournament"

The headmaster went on to explain what this was. "What does this all have to do with us?" Petunia asked sharply.

"Your nephew has been entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and though he is entered illegally, he cannot back out and the Minister and Wizarding children's services have requested that a relative or guardian of legal age be on school grounds during the duration of the games." Dumbledore stated gravely.

Lucy gasped and Petunia looked shocked, and slightly resentful, "I hope you are not suggesting that _**I **_go!"

"You _are _his legal guardian Mrs. Dursley." Arthur seemed confused at the fact that this woman would not help her nephew.

"What about that Black fellow, the boy's Godfather?" Petunia reasoned, "Sirius Black is still in hiding, Ma'am you are the only one he has." Dumbledore stated.

"What about my sister's old friend, the thin one with the black hair and large nose." Petuina struggled to remember the man's name. "Severus Snape is not a relative or a guardian of Harry's"

The three debated loudly, Dumbledore insistently, Petunia Indignantly, and Arthur irately, while Lucy stood idly by, reminding herself to scold her cousin fiercely later.

Suddenly a thought came to her, "I'll do it." Lucy said softly. The adults paid her no mind, "I said nothing when you dropped that boy on my door step but I must draw the line!" Mrs. Dursley yelled.

"Eh hem." Lucy cleared her throat, "Hello?" she drew out the word hoping to get some reaction.

"He is your mephew you should think of raiseing him as a burden." Mr. Weasley bellowed

Lucy sighed loudly, "Oi!" she yelled call attention to herself.

All turned to her in shock, Lucy cleared her throat once more, "I will look after Harry while he is in the Tri-Wizard Tournament"

Petunia scoffed, "Lucy you can't be serious."

"I am mum, you and daddy hate the magic, and Harry's Godfather can't be with him, I am the only other logical option."

Dumbledore thought for a moments, "That could actually work, you could move to Hogsmead, the village just outside the school grounds and being in a wizarding village will help you with your training."

"It's Brilliant" Arthur agreed, though Petunia looked slightly miffed.

"I suppose it could work" Mrs. Dursley crossed her arms. "And I guess there is nothing to can do to stop you?"

"Nope." Lucy confirmed


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own harry potter**

"I can't believe you're leaving!" Izzy clung to Lucy tightly, "I'm going to miss you so much" Lucy hugged her back, "I'll miss you to, but my cousin needs me."

"Well maybe I could visit you." Izzy offered, "I don't think that's a good idea, it's very secluded and they don't take kindly to visitors." As far as Izzy knew, Lucy's cousin was having some trouble and the school needed a relative on the school grounds, and that the school was a very strict prestigious boarding school in Ireland.

"Mel and Bonnie have my contact information, so you can contact me through them" Lucy pulled away, "I've got to pack, and you've got to work." She booped Izzy on the nose with her finger. Izzy smiled, "I'll see you around then, remember to write or call or something."

Lucy sighed as Izzy left the Flat and grabbed a suitcase, Professor Dumbledore would be here any moment to take her to Hogsmead, She looked around the flat she had called home over the past few months and took a deep breath. With a deafening crack Dumbledore stood in the middle of her living room, "are you ready to go my dear?" he offered her his arm. "As I'll ever be." She sighed and hooked her arm around his.

As before all of the air was crushed from Lucy's lungs as a strong pulling at her naval escalated to a sensation of her being sucked through a straw. They landed half a second later on the hard ground, outside a small quaint village.

However Lucy only got a slight glance of her new home before blacking out.

Lucy awakened on a small couch with Dumbledore sitting next to her, "Welcome back to the Land of the living, Miss Durlsey" he smiled with a twinkle in his eye. Lucy groaned, "What was that?" she asked.

"That is called Apparation the most common form of wizard transportation, unfortunately it has some nasty side effects if one is not used to it" Dumbledore patted her knee before helping her into the sitting position. "Steady now." He placed a hand on her shoulder as her set her head in her hands,

"You know that fireplace thing is really starting to look good now." She whimpered, willing her stomach to calm down. "I took the liberty of asking Madam Pomfrey for a stomach soothing potion," he handed her a small vial of greenish brown liquid.

"I'm sorry of being so much trouble." She mumbled through the foul tasting potion which helped her churning stomach immensely. "Oh no problem at all" Dumbledore assured her, "Even people who have been around magic all their life have had trouble Apparating their first time."

This eased Lucy embarrassment a bit, but not much. Soon she and Dumbledore had apparated all the boxes to the house. "Thank you so much, is there any way I can repay you?" Lucy asked. "No need Miss .Dursley. Now if you will follow me to my office at the school."

After a long walk up the hill, the pair approached the grand iron gates of Hogwarts. Lucy gasped as the Gates opened themselves, allowing them into a stone courtyard. "My office is right this way." Lucy hardly had anytime to admire the amazing castle before she was whisked away to a stone door way. Guarded by a large granite Gargoyle.

"Sugar Quills" Dumbledore stated randomly, making Lucy question his sanity once again, until the door way slid away to a spiral staircase.

"This is amazing" Lucy muttered over and over again in utter shock. "I'm glad you didn't faint again" Professor Dumbledore jokes and held the door for her. "Thank you." She smiled back, suddenly glad she decided to trust this man.

Harry stood in the middle of the office, talking to a large reddish orange bird, "Harry my boy, glad you could make it, please sit down," Dumbledore announced gaily clapping him on the shoulder. "Why did you call me down professor? " Harry asked hopefully, "Did change his mind?"

"Unfortunately no, but Wizard child services has demanded that we have a legal aged Relative of yours on hand during the tournament, as you can imagine your aunt wasn't too thrilled with the idea of being anywhere near Hogwarts, so your cousin has volunteered in her stead." Dumbledore explained.

A long awkward silence enveloped them, and Lucy shuffled in place, "Professor, could you please give us a moment alone?" Lucy asked Dumbledore politely.

"Of course Miss. Dursley" he nodded understandably, "take all the time you need." Lucy waited until he left before addressing Harry.

"Look Harry…" she began, "why did you come?" he asked suddenly. Lucy stood silent for a moment, "I'm sorry for everything in the past but Harry I…" she trailed off before sitting down, "Look, I haven't always done right by you, I know that and I am sorry, now I don't expect you to accept it, I don't even expect you to believe it. But I am."

Harry sat in the chair beside her, "Now the truth of it is, I came because you are family, you helped me when my father kicked me out, even when I had treated you horribly in the past, and I want to thank you for that. Now you need someone, and I'm here to return the favor."

She eyed him as he sit looking at his hands, she slowly reached over and took his hand in hers, "I want to put whatever happened in the past behind us." She stood slowly taking his hand with her, "what do you say?"

Harry simply stared at her, "I think that sounds brilliant." He smiled, and she smiled back relieved he had forgiven her. "Brace yourself" she said randomly Harry looked confused, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to hug you" she laughed as he struggled against her embrace but eventually gave in laughing with her.

**AAAwww cousinly love, hope you enjoyed**


End file.
